Carly Shay
Carly Shay (born July 24, 1994)Carly´s bio (age 16) is the main protagonist of the TV series iCarly and is the younger sister of Spencer Shay and the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Shay. She lives with Spencer in an apartment at Bushwell Plaza, while their father is on a military assignment. She is the best friend of Sam Puckett and former best friend of Missy Robinson when she was younger. She is also the best friend and for a short time was the girlfriend of Freddie Benson who lives across the hallway and has a crush on her. She is portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove as a teenager, and Jadin Gould as an eight-year-old in a flashback (iDon't Want to Fight). Characteristics Carly is a kind, easy going, and caring person who would do anything for her friends, although she can be a tiny bit spoiled and bratty at times when she doesn't get things her way, such as in iLook Alike, when Spencer refuses to let her go to a wrestling match. Occasionally, she has to get between her best friends Sam and Freddie when the two argue too much. She gets good grades and usually stays out of trouble, except for when she takes the blame for Sam's misdeeds. She is easily grossed out by vermin, the gross videos Sam likes (except in iStage an Intervention, when she wanted to see a guy who could pull his lip down over his chin), or even when Spencer says "bowels" (iTake on Dingo). In iMake Sam Girlier, Sam tells Carly that she is "soft and girly and weak." In iTake on Dingo, Sam called her "prissy." Carly agreed with this, referring to herself as "the prissiest." It was shown in iSpace Out and confirmed in iSam's Mom that Carly suffers from claustrophobia and freaks out if she is locked in a small space for a long time; however, in iPsycho, she seems only mildly distressed when Nora locks her, Sam and Freddie in her sound booth. In "iWanna Stay With Spencer," it was implied Carly used to be a sick child. According to Spencer, she has to take vitamins every day and suffers from allergies and asthma. She had her last asthma attack when she was seven years old. She can be quite sassy when she wants to. In iHave a Lovesick Teacher, She stood up to Ms. Ackerman saying that it was not okay for her to punish the students just because Spencer broke up with her. Sam replied with "Wow, Carls, maybe you are the sassmaster." Possibly her most prominent trait, Carly, unlike Sam, is not tough, and even when furious, she has never physically attacked anyone on-screen (but tackled Freddie in an angry manner in iThink They Kissed). owever, in occasion, she will confront someone, even bullies and teachers, for her friends when it is needed, as shown in iHave a Lovesick Teacher and iMake Sam Girlier. She was also part of a girl mob (Sam and Shelby Marx) that beat up Nevel in iFight Shelby Marx. Carly shows singing ability in iDo. In iDate a Bad Boy, it is shown she is a bit shallow, as she had a dislike of Griffin's hobby of collectable Pee Wee Babies. She has a gummy bear chandelier in her room, which replaced a gummy bear bedside table lamp that had burned down her original room. Relationships with other main characters 'Sam Puckett' Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly's tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed and the two eventually became friends. To this day, they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as romantic to a certain degree (see Cam Relationship). Carly acts as a moral guardian to Sam, trying to keep her out of trouble and occasionally taking the blame for her pranks. Although Sam frequently causes Carly trouble, she likes her for being "creative, smart, fun and awesome". In iChristmas, it was shown that Carly's life would be very different without Sam. iCarly would never have existed and Sam thinks Carly is not nice as she was the fault of Sam in juvie. At times, Carly and Sam's fights are extremely bad, such as in iDon't Want to Fight and iSaw Him First. In iQuit iCarly, one of their fights even lead to a near-death situation for both of them. While Carly serves as a conscience for her, Sam seems to be Carly's protection. In iMake Sam Girlier, she beats up a bully, Jocelyn, after seeing her push Carly down. Where as Carly supports her friend more emotionally, she can look to Sam to physically protect her. Carly knows Sam like a sister and can usually predict her actions as they've known each other for so long. They seem to be close as sisters as they look out for each other. (see Cam Friendship) 'Freddie Benson' Carly is very aware of Freddie's crush on her, and sometimes exploits that he would do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?" in a sweet, cute voice. They keep up a good friendship, though, and know they can rely on each other when it's necessary. (see [[Creddie|'Creddie']]) Freddie and Carly have in common that they maintain high grades, don't like getting in trouble, and both live in the Bushwell Plaza. They are really good friends. (see [[Creddie Friendship|'Creddie Friendship']]) They have been girlfriend and boyfriend once, (see iSaved Your Life) but Sam convinced Freddie to break up with Carly (Saying he was "foreign bacon"). 'Spencer Shay' Carly and her brother usually have a very good relationship and have fun hanging out together. Carly acts as the voice of reason or as an emotional support when needed, but can also rely on him when she has trouble. She is used to him letting her have a lot of freedom and gets irritated when he doesn't give her what she wants, as shown in iLook Alike. Their brother/sister relationship is very important to the show, (see: Sparly). 'Gibby Gibson' (See: Cibby) Boyfriends/Dates/Crushes Ben Huebscher (First kiss) In iKiss, Carly tells Sam and Freddie that her first kiss was with a boy named Ben Huebscher. It is unknown whether they were dating or not. He is named after an iCarly writer. Freddie Benson (2005-present; Best Friend, Ex-Boyfriend) Freddie has had a huge crush on Carly ever since he met her, but she constantly rejected him and said she just wanted to be friends with him. In "iLike Jake", Carly gave Freddie a kiss that was "strictly nasal" and in "iSpeed Date" they slow-danced together. They were in a relationship in "iSaved Your Life", but Sam convinced Freddie that Carly was only touched that he saved her life and wasn't in love with him, but what he did. They broke up afterwards, but said they could possibly date again when everybody is over the whole hero thing. An area of Carly's wall in her bedroom has pictures of Freddie, all specially framed, hinting that she isn't completely over him. Carly seems to have sorted through her feelings about the aforementioned "hero thing." In the television movie "iStart a Fanwar" she readily denied being in love with him, more than once. (Also, see Creddie) Jake Crandle (2007; Crush) In "iLike Jake" (the fourth episode), she had a crush on Jake and he liked her back. After Jake saw Carly kiss Freddie on the nose (for helping to make Jake's singing voice sound good for the web show), he believed that they were a couple. Because of this, Jake decided to get back together with his ex-girlfriend, leaving Carly single. Gibby Gibson (2008-present; Friend, Date) In iWin a Date Gibby chose Carly as his date by mistake. They went on a triple date to The Cheesecake Warehouse: Carly and Gibby, Sam and Reuben, Freddie and Shannon. Carly tried to help Shannon to like Gibby. After that, Carly and Gibby become good friends. (Also, see Cibby) Shane (2008; Crush, Date) She went out with him for a brief time in "iSaw Him First," but since Sam was also dating him at the same time, the two of them fight and decide that the one who kisses him first gets to date him. Shane gets tired of the girls' competition for him and breaks up with them both. When he leaves the iCarly studio, he accidentaly falls down the open elevator shaft and ends up in the hospital. In the end of the episode Carly runs back into the hospital room where Shane is and kisses him while the others head for the cafeteria and says "I win," and smiles. Nevel Papperman (2008; Alternate Reality Boyfriend) ' In the episode iNevel, Carly met Nevel and wanted an interview, but Nevel kissed her in the cheek instead, and then tried to kiss her lips, but Carly rubbed tapenade, and Nevel said to Carly that "she will rue this day". In the episode iChristmas, if Spencer was born normal, Nevel was going to be Carly's boyfriend. Then while they were at school Nevel kissed Carly. 'Griffin (2009; Ex-Boyfriend) She dated him in "iDate a Bad Boy" until she found out he collected PeeWee Babies. She tried to make the relationship work, but then Griffin overheard Carly and Sam making fun of his PeeWee Babies and then broke up with her. He comes back in "iBeat the Heat" and tries to kiss her, but she refuses him because she doesn't like him anymore.(Also, see Criffin)'Criffin 'Austin (2009; Date) Carly chose him as her date in "iSpeed Date." At the end of the episode, she dumped him because he kept interrupted her with random sentences whenever she wanted to say something, in which she said to him several shut ups and then, "Get outta here!" after which he fled The Groovy Smoothie. Adam (2010; Crush) Carly loved Adam in IStart a Fanwar. Adam thought they would go on a date, but Carly couldn't because of Webicon. She was upset when Sam told everyone that she loved Freddie, and Adam began moving away from Carly to let her and Freddie be together. At the end, Adam was attacked by the fans for "ruining Creddie" and Carly was concerned. However, Sam told Carly to let Adam go. (Also, see Cadam)'' '' Enemies *Lewbert (various) *Nevel Papperman (iNevel, iRue The Day, iChristmas, iGive Away a Car, iWant My Website Back, iFight Shelby Marx, IPity The Nevel) *Tasha (iNevel) *Valerie (iWill Date Freddie) *Ms. Briggs (iSpy a Mean Teacher, iHave My Principals) *Mr. Devlin (iPromise Not to Tell) *Jonah(iHate Sam's Boyfriend) *Amber Tate (iCarly Saves TV) *Zeebo (iCarly Saves TV) *Kyoko and Yuki (iGo To Japan) *Wade Collins (iRocked the Vote) - Enemy of David Archuleta. *Missy Robinson (IReunite with Missy) *Chuck Chambers (iTwins) *Mr. Howard (especially in iHave My Principals) *The Petographers (iMove Out) *Nora Dirshlitt (iPsycho) *The 4th Grader Kids (ISell Penny-Tees) *Aspartamay (iStart a Fanwar) Click here to view Carly's Gallery Trivia *Carly has had multiple near-death experiences: in iWanna Stay with Spencer (nearly getting hit in the head with a hammer); in iQuit iCarly (almost falling off a window washer platform); and in iSaved Your Life (almost getting hit by a taco truck, but rescued by Freddie, off-screen). *She and Sam had been friends five years before the episode iDon't Want to Fight. Carly and Sam have now been best friends for eight years. *She and Sam have broken up as best friends twice in the series. Once in iDon't Want to Fight, and again in iQuit iCarly. *Carly is fond of the stores "Build-A-Bra" and "Glitter Gloss." *She is an avid believer in Bigfoot (iBelieve in Bigfoot). *Her great-grandmother gave her a heavily insured diamond bejeweled watch when she died. It comes in handy when her room was destroyed in a fire and her heavily insured diamond bejeweled watch was destroyed in the fire. It cost $82,000. *She appears to like some bad boys, like Griffin. *Despite the fact that Carly's birthday is on July 24, in iScream on Halloween, she says she's a Capricorn (which would place her birthday in early January or late December). On iCarly.com, her birthday originally was said to be January 14, but it was changed shortly before the finale of Season 3, probably to make it closer to the airdate of iGot a Hot Room. *Carly is the youngest of the iCarly trio (Sam, Freddie and herself), as her birthday is in July and Freddie and Sam's birthdays are in February and April, respectively. *She loves a band called Cuttlefish. *Carly takes really long showers when she is depressed or needs to think, as confirmed in iGive Away a Car. *Carly is claustrophobic, as evident in iSpace Out and iSam's Mom. When she was stuck in the space simulator (iSpace Out) Carly ended up breaking out of the simulator by breaking and jumping out the glass window, and in iSam's Mom, she started making strange noises and crawling around the room. *In iHatch Chicks, Carly wore a bikini with a flower design and a skirt bottom. *Carly's only younger counterpart was presented on iDon't Want to Fight. *In iOwe You, Spencer reveals Carly was a Sunshine Girl. *In iSaw Him First, Carly apparently wears helping bras due to her flat chest. References Shay, Carly Shay, Carly Shay, Carly Shay, Carly Shay, Carly Teens Recurring Category:1993 births